gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jojen Stark
Jojen Stark is the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. He assumed the paramountcy after killing his older brother Edmure Stark in a duel. He is married to Bethany Stark. History Jojen Stark was the second son of Lord Torrhen and a Tully. Ever since a young age, Jojen has had a confidence about him that at times causes him to come off as cocky. He was known for his promiscuity, prompting a bard to write the song "Wolf Whore" about him. Important Events 'First Era' Jojen attended the Tourney at Harrenhal with his brother Edmure Stark, where the two met the Lannister brothers, Damon and Thaddius. While the older siblings despised each other, Jojen and Thaddius struck up a friendlier rivalry. After earning each other's respect in the melee, they spent a raucous night drinking in Lord Harroway's town and ended up starting a romance. The two kept their relationship a closely guarded secret. When the war of the Ascent of the Lion began, Jojen's brother Edmure, the Lord of Winterfell, wished to side with neither Damon Lannister nor Harys Baratheon, proposing instead that the north launch an all out and indiscriminate assault on the south. Not wishing to go to war against his lover, Jojen protested and the two brothers entered into a heated argument that culminated in a duel to the death. Jojen emerged the victor and declared the north for the Lannisters. He traveled to the capital to lead his northern troops against the Tyrells and Baratheons in the battle at the Kingswood, where the Stag king was defeated. 'Second Era' After the war ended, Jojen assisted Thaddius in faking his own death so that the Lannister could flee to Winterfell. There, Thaddius posed as the Master of Arms for the castle. After spending a few months in the North, an argument drove Thaddius to return to King's Landing, where he confessed his affair with the Stark lord to his brother. At the Tournament of the Vale (502AL), King Damon confronted Jojen about the relationship and warned him that if he ever travelled below the Neck or sought to make contact with Thaddius, he would retaliate against the Stark family with force. Ser Quentyn of Tarth smashed Jojen's hand with the pommel of his sword, breaking several of his fingers, in order to retrieve the ring that Thaddius had given Jojen. 'Third Era' Jojen returned to Winterfell after the tournament. His wife Arya, the woman carrying Thaddius Lannister's children died in childbirth along with one of her child. The surviving child was named to be Jojen's heir. He later met with Artos Harclay at the Wall. Sharing his concerns over Lord Commander Rhaegar Targaryen's southern ambitions. He gave his blessings to the skinchanger to take command and restore the Nightfort. The two joined together in a ranging where Jojen suffered a near-death experience when being struck by a stray arrow from a wilding attack. Coming to terms he didn't want to spend the rest of his life without Thaddius, Jojen left to attend the Hand Tourney to see him once more. Fourth Era Jojen returned to Winterfell with his lover Thaddius Lannister. There the two discovered Thaddius Lannister's child missing. The Maester of Winterfell revealed he had the babe sent away, to prevent the babe to falsely be labelled heir and to help Jojen see sense in his folly. The Lord of Winterfell killed him and then his lover in self-defence. He then held a War Council for the North to address the ongoing War of the False King with consensus reaching to not participate in southron politics. There the rest of the North also discovered House Bolton's survival. Jojen then restored them their proper lands and titles through the guilt of his brother's action and goodwill (blackmail). Fifth Era It was later revealed that Thaddius survived his ordeal and was recovering under the care of Jojen. The two lovers frequently clashed with Symeon Stark (who they suspected and later discovered took their babe), Lyanna Stark and the Umbers. Jojen Stark proceeded to hold a feast in Winterfell for his vassals to signify the rightful return of House Umber and Bolton. Later, at the feast, Thaddius was poisoned and horribly died. Sixth Era Jojen, in mourning for the death of his lover Thaddius was forced to marry Bethany Bolton and Ysela Stark was taken to King's Landing to be a handmaiden to the Queen. Jojen set himself to the task of trying to figure out who it was who killed Thaddius Lannister, meanwhile, those around him set themselves the task of either helping their own causes or helping Jojen. Symeon Stark ran away with his wife Talisa Umber, and many resumed the guilt lay on them after a trail of bodies pointed towards them. Even members of Symeon's own Wolf's Eye turned against him. Jojen recieved word that Lyanna Stark, who had married Olyvar Bolton at the same time he had married Bethany had died during childbirth. Seventh Era Bethany and Jojen's firstborn child, Artos Stark was born and Jojen, in a show of strength wanted to visit the lords of the North so he did a tour. Missing most of his son's first year of his life. During the tour, Jojen visited many Lords of the North and heard their grievances and heard their voices making sure that he was the last voice to be heard. Towards the end of his tour, he stopped by The Dreadfort and picked up the body of Lyanna Stark. It was here that he received word that Symeon Stark had been found and a trial had been held in King's Landing for the murder of Thaddius Lannister. Symeon Stark had been found guilty. Demoralised and distraught at hearing that he had lost yet another sibling, Jojen escorted Lyanna's body back to Winterfell only to arrive at the same time as Symeon's body arriving. Both bodies were buried in the family crypts. Quotes ''"Jojen is better tempered Edmure, but as arrogant as a Lannister and rumored to be a womanizer." - ''Damon Lannister ''"The Stark is a boy, barely older than that guard of yours. The brother was fierce, but now a pup sits in Winterfell. Sometimes, at least. They say he travels frequently, leaves the castle to his even younger siblings, a blind boy and some fool girl. The wolves aren’t what they used to be.” ''- Alannys Greyjoy ''“Jojen Stark is a kinslaying, sword swallowing, naive, fool. How many of his own lords will back him? Half likely forswore their allegiances when he killed his brother. Another quarter when he marched for my own banner, the rest when they learned he lies with men." -'' Damon Lannister Family Members Bethany Bolton, wife Artos Stark, son Kyra Stark, daughter Torrhen Stark, father (deceased) Edmure Stark, brother (deceased) Lyanna Stark, sister (deceased) Symeon Stark, brother (deceased) Ysela Stark, sister Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Winterfell Category:North Category:Stark Category:Lord Paramount Category:The North Category:Kinslayer